Yorshk Voso
Skip Carabia Pike Crocell Han Verrine Caesar Kimaris |element=Toxin |partner_skill= |likes=Biscuits |dislikes=Vanilla Cake |hobby=Lawn Upkeep }} Yorshk Voso is a Kunekune Den general who works under Han Verrine. Cruel and ambitious, she seeks to ascend to the throne. She has the power to drive Mogwai insane, creating Red Eyed Clusters all over Outset to scout Nyx Ronove and Rex Kimaris' whereabouts. Appearance Yorshk's Mogwai form tends to vary. While she doesn't seem to have a definite shape as a Mogwai, she always appears as white with yellow eyes boasting a multitude of long, tentacle-like white appendages. She has square holes around her neck that emanate with a bright light from her core. Unlike her Mogwai form, her humanoid form has a definite shape. In this, she appears as a tall woman with long, unkempt, light purple hair. She has several white tufts of hair sticking out from the sides of her head as well as resting at the top of her hair. She has yellow eyes rested upon black sclera. She wears a white suit with a long flowing skirt. Underneath, she wears a red dress shirt with a yellow button at the neck, with tufts that resemble the ones in her hair. She also wears a pair of red stockings and white pumps. Personality Yorshk is domineering enough that she frightens all her underlings, including the Terror Trio. She's prone to bursts of anger that silences the guards under her command. Yorshk shows a great deal of arrogance as well, explaining her plan to Eve upon meeting her, thinking that Eve's efforts are futile. It's revealed that she even goes as far as physically abusing the Terror Trio for failing missions. The only person Yorshk is afraid of is the Queen herself, though her fear is paired with a tinge of annoyance and having to wait for the Queen to pass away. Yorshk is relentless and doesn't seem to give up even when constantly losing to Eve and her friends. She's the closest to a true antagonist the story has to offer. Story History Yorshk was a regular Kunekune living in Middeluge that opted to fight in the war after seeing humans attacking Solum's flora and fauna, as well as disrespecting the Queen of all Mogwai. Unfortunately, as she climbed ranks, her noble cause turned into a hunger for more power. After Caesar lost the rank of general, Yorshk took over and commands her army with aplomb. Due to the past issue with Eve Xin, she no longer shows faith in Queen Verrine, considering her weak for succumbing to such human desires. Despite this, Yorshk still shows fear in front of the Queen and obliges into accepting missions to appease her. When a high-profile prisoner escapes the den, Yorshk sends The Terror Trio, members of the Den Militia, to apprehend the criminal]]. Shortly after, the Queen ordered Yorshk to retrieve her runaway daughter as well, forcing the Terror Trio to do so in her stead. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Han Verrine - For a while, Yorshk greatly revered the Queen and considered humans pests for doing what they did to her. As time went on, she eventually lost faith in the Queen for her thin skin, naivety, and impulsive behavior. Caesar Kimaris - Yorshk considers Caesar Kimaris a walking joke. After taking his place, it's implied that she removed all Manticore soldiers in favor of recruiting Mogwai from Middeluge, where she's from. Rex Kimaris - Just like Caesar, Yorshk doesn't respect Rex, but is forced to help look for her under the request of the Queen. She knows that Rex isn't the true princess, so she doesn't treat Rex as kindly as she should. Rex, in turn, is very unnerved by her. Wake Forneus - Of the Terror Trio, Yorshk seems to trust Wake the most, despite subjecting her to group punishments whenever the whole troop fails a mission. It's implied that Yorshk has an unrequited interest in Wake judging by the photos of Wake stashed in her sleeping quarters. Skip Carabia - Skip fears Yorshk the most out of the Terror Trio due to the majority of Yorshk's guards being Sirens such as herself, all of which Yorshk treats quite poorly. Skip gets distressed when Pike threatens to report her to Yorshk, one of the only times Skip manages to lose her cool. Pike Crocell - Oddly enough, Pike was chosen by Yorshk to accompany Wake and Skip, indicating that she has some trust in Pike. In turn, Pike doesn't seem afraid of her and uses her as a way to threaten Skip into being more cooperative. Trivia *Yorshk doesn't brush her hair as indicated by the unused hairbrush she has in one of her sleeping quarters. *Despite being greatly feared, Yorshk has extremely mundane interests. *Nav, a friend of CHUMBOSOFT, helped with Yorshk's design. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Toxin